


A Euphony of Intercommunication

by cutiecannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecannibal/pseuds/cutiecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rally short one shot about Will and Hannibal having the phone sex wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Euphony of Intercommunication

"I wish I was there with you, you must be so sad hm?" Hannibal's voice sounded rougher than normal on the phone and perhaps just the slightest bit less composed.

"It's fine. We'll just have to do it this way." Will said, clutching the small cellphone with both hands as he talked.

"It will be quite satisfying I assure you." He said, almost as if he felt Will didn't quite imagine it would be good enough, which he didn't.

"I know, it's just that phone sex isn't something I've actually tried before." Will said unenthusiastically.

"I bet you're wearing that long black tie of yours aren't you Mr. Graham?"

"Yes?" he said as the question momentarily confused him.

"If I were there I would pull it off your neck and throttle you with it until your face turned blue from lack of oxygen." He choked on his own saliva as the image pulled itself into mind.

"Oh I-I" he stuttered as he felt his neck and face heat up.

"Then I'd pull you close to me, all but ripping your shirt off to get to your skin." Will groaned nice and loudly into the receiver as he tugged his shirt off and slipped the tie around his throat.

"That's it, just like that, Is the tie around your neck yet? Are you jerking it hard just thinking about how I might do the same?" Hannibal's voice was so dark and hot and he was so close right now; Will pulled on the tie hard as his other hand left the phone in the crook of Will's neck and shoulder to slip down to his cock.

"Y-yes Dr.-" he didn't even get out his name before he let out a strained whimper and came with a loud gasp.

"I hope you enjoyed it. We'll be talking like this for a couple more days I hope. Good night, Mr. Graham." Hannibal said, the smirk evident in his thick accented voice.

"Good night Dr. Lecter." Will breathed out as the phone beeped to show the call had been ended.


End file.
